


in your eyes I see the stars

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Debutante Ball, Dress-up, F/F, Fingering, Frottage, Grinding, Historical AU, Oral Sex, Romellura, Semi-Public Sex, Yes they're two different things in my mind, historically inaccurate events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Allura looked stunning in her pale pink gown and corsets, hair twisted up intricately into a style she wasn’t familiar with as she let out a tinkly laugh at something that one of the other ladies in her group had said. Something to do with the old ways, she was sure. Coran would know more about it- the butler was intimately familiar with anything and everything when it concerned the house of Altea.The ball was supposed to be something of a matchmaking scenario- rich lords and ladies being matched up like cards at a table, their futures set in stone. Romelle knew there were several houses vying for the house of Altea’s hand; herself included.A shame that neither she nor Allura were available to the public.-Lesbians take advantage of a ball to dress to impress. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Allura & Romelle, Allura & Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Romelle, Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Series: The Kink Collective [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Kudos: 22





	in your eyes I see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Twelve: Dress-Up, Romelle/Allura

Allura looked stunning in her pale pink gown and corsets, hair twisted up intricately into a style she wasn’t familiar with as she let out a tinkly laugh at something that one of the other ladies in her group had said. Something to do with the old ways, she was sure. Coran would know more about it- the butler was intimately familiar with anything and everything when it concerned the house of Altea.

The ball was supposed to be something of a matchmaking scenario- rich lords and ladies being matched up like cards at a table, their futures set in stone. Romelle knew there were several houses vying for the house of Altea’s hand; herself included.

A shame that neither she nor Allura were available to the public.

She sniffed, resisting the urge to pull the pins that had been pushed into her mane of blond hair and allow it loose from the constricting, slightly painful updo it had been wrangled into for the evening. Worth it in the end, she knew; the rewards were always gratuitous when it came to her lover.

Being fond of the female sex came with some perks, she would say.

She swallowed the rest of her drink down in a manner highly unsuitable for a lady her age, setting it aside daintily and raising a brow challengingly at one of the lords as his lip curled. Were they in any other situation, she would have at him with her rapier. As it were, weapons were seen as crude in many of the higher-class circles, even more so when it came to women.

Oh, how she would love to give those narrow-minded ninnies a piece of her mind!

But, she had made a promise, and she would behave for the moment.

Lotor something-or-other was attempting to talk his way into Allura’s good graces as she made her appearance in the circle Allura had found her way into. Given how she had been raised, it did not surprise Romelle in the least to see that none of the same people remained from the conversation she had seen moments before. Allura flitted from one to the next, smiling and nodding and making small talk as she had been taught. Whether or not she listened to what was being said was another matter.

“Oh, Romelle.” She smiled, a tad more genuine as she turned her attention to her. “How kind of you to join us. Lotor was just telling us how his family was looking to expand their stables and I mentioned your stallion.”

“He’s the best of his stock.” She smiled superficially. “Perhaps one day we could arrange something for a breeding.”

Conversation turned to studding out their horses, Romelle unable to help herself as her thighs slipped together and tightened beneath her skirts. Being so close to Allura and knowing what they were both wearing beneath their elaborate clothing- or lack thereof- was beginning to effect her in ways she hadn’t considered.

She was unused to wearing such fine clothing; usually, she was content to dress as the maids or common folk would, turning her nose up at the conforming corsets. Tonight, however, she had be coaxed into donning a pastel blue dress with a corset and petticoat, and oh, it was beginning to affect her as she felt herself growing wet.

“If you’ll excuse us- Romelle, would you escort me to the powder room?” Allura inquired airily, her accented tone the pinnacle of authority. Beneath it, however, Romelle could see the faint flush that lined her cheeks, the way she worried her bottom lip beneath her teeth.

“Of course.” She replied, offering a brief curtsey to those present before the pair made their escape.

They barely made it into an unoccupied hall before Romelle pushed Allura into the wall, moaning into her lips as she moved against Allura’s front. At their current angle, it was difficult to gain any pleasure from it; she made a noise of discontent in her throat before Allura hiked her skirts up, revealing no undergarments to speak of, her mound soaked with the amount of her pleasure.

“The moment I saw you walk in the room I couldn’t help myself.” She whispered, arching against the wallpaper with a mewl as Romelle dropped to her knees, immediately tonguing into the velvet heat with a pleased sound. “You looked so stunning.”

“Only for you, Allura.” Romelle cooed, leaning her cheek against a pale thigh and looking up at her through long lashes.

Practiced in knowing every inch of Allura’s body, it didn’t take long before Allura was gasping her name, thighs clenching around her cheeks as she came hard, opening pulsing around Romelle’s clever tongue. She slowed her pace, waiting for the trembling to subside as she lost herself in the sensation of her lover.

A hand reached around the back of Romelle’s neck, pulling her face up to look adoringly into Allura’s warm gaze. She rose, feeling more slick drip out of her at the heated want that she saw reflected in pale eyes. It was the reason she allowed herself to be pinned against the wall next, Allura pushing her skirts up and cool fingers teasing at her opening.

“So wet for me, pet.” She laughed into her neck, pressing red kisses into her neck. Neither of them would be able to walk back into the ballroom after this, looking so thoroughly debauched. It was a good thing that they were the ones hosting the party to begin with; Coran would never forgive them if they got up to such activities elsewhere.

Then again, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“You bring out the best in me, darling.” She gasped, arching onto her toes as Allura curled a finger into her, pressing into the place that coiled arousal tightly in her belly and refusing to pause as she stroked with a ruthlessness that told Romelle she would not be getting out of her position. Nor would she want to, as she choked on a cry, pleasure shivering through her as her lover worked her through it.

“Should we relocate upstairs?” Allura inquired with a purr, pressing into her front and running hands down Romelle’s exposed flesh.

“Absolutely.” She agreed immediately, seeking out a hand to twine their fingers together. “Preferably before Coran realizes we’ve made off.”

And make off they did, giggling madly; just as the advisor they had spoken of realized that indeed, his wards had vanished from the ballroom.


End file.
